roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse
: "This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life-giving. Others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places, where powers older than time lie... ravenous... and waiting. Who are you in this vast multiverse, Mr. Strange?" : ― Ancient One to Stephen Strange The Multiverse is the collective term for all parallel dimensions and realities in existence. Known Dimensions * Earthly Plane: The dimension where planet Earth is located, alongside the other Realms and a vast number of other planets and galaxies. * [[Darkforce Dimension|'Darkforce Dimension']]: The mysterious realm where the Darkforce originated. * Quantum Realm: The closest realm to the Material Universe, as it can and has been accessed by means of decreasing one's size to the extent they enter a different realm. Even though time and space behave differently in this realm, it's difficult to determine at which subatomic level does matter leave the Material Universe and enter the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm can be used to time travel to alternate realities which are different to parallel dimensions. * Astral Dimension: A parallel dimension in which the astral form of organisms exist purely detached from our physical bodies. In a simplified way, the Astral Dimension contains the 'soul' while the Material Universe merely contains the physical form of organisms. This dimension is incredibly close to the Material Universe, as some actions made toward the individual within the Earth Plane can have dramatic effects on their form within the Astral Dimension. This dimension is also a realm in which, according to Wakandan lore, the soul settles after death. For Black Panthers, it is where they can go to commune with their ancestors after ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. * Mirror Dimension: An exact parallel dimension as to the Material Universe. It shows all movement and action that occur within the Material Universe, and yet no action within the Mirror Dimension can ever be witnessed nor will ever have an effect on the Material Universe. In this way, the Mirror Dimension is used as a battleground away from the Material Universe, in order to keep the public in safe. While it can be accessed through the use of the Sling Ring, both the Ancient One and Doctor Strange have demonstrated being able to enter the dimension without it. * Mandelibus Dimension: The Mandelibus Dimension is an ever-shifting realm that resembles an unending cavernous tunnel that branches off into different, separate tunnels. Light enters from an unknown source through openings above. The continuous shifting surreal landscape had the ability to cause continuous repeating infinite fractal patterns to appear. * Dark Dimension: Dormammu, a large titan-like creature, asserts full control over his universe, and feeds off the planets and stars from the Material Universe. Unlike any other dimension, time doesn't exist in the same form that it does in all other universes. In other words, time has no effect in this dimension, hence all aspects of the Dark Dimension remain immortal, including Dormammu. Individuals have the capacity to draw minimal amounts of energy from the Dark Dimension, energy unique to that universe, in order to immortalise themselves. Yet in this way, it brings the entirety of the Dark Dimension, including Dormammu, closer to the Material Universe. * Hell: A mysterious and mostly unknown dimension, with most of its characteristics and inhabitants left unrevealed. This universe is most likely a dark place, considering the transition between the Material Universe and Hell was depicted a lack of light. The only known inhabitant is the Spirit of Vengeance, and, considering that it doesn't want to return to Hell, this dimension must not be a desirable nor pleasant place. * K'un-Lun Dimension: The mysterious mystical city of K'un-Lun is located in a different dimension, and can be accessed on Earth from a range of mountains in China. * Fear Dimension: A dimension which manifests the fears of those exposed to it. * Soulworld: A pocket dimension which can be accessed by the Soul Stone. Known Realities * Earth-616: To be added * Earth-833: To be added Inter-Dimensional Travel Travelling between universes through the Multiverse is incredibly difficult and usually requires a lot of energy. Yet several shortcuts do exist. The Masters of the Mystic Arts use Sling Rings to travel between dimensions, as long as they can invoke a clear enough image in their minds as to where they want to go. However, it has been shown that some dimensions can be accessed without the use of the Sling Ring, but only by extremely powerful and knowledgeable people. Notable dimensions that have been accessed without the Sling Ring are the Quantum Realm, Darkforce Dimension, Astral Dimension, Mirror Dimension, K'un-Lun Dimension, and the Soulworld. The Astral Dimension can be accessed by souls through Astral Projection; physical bodies cannot enter that dimension. Similarly, the Mirror Dimension can be accessed without using a Sling Ring; however, one needs a Sling Ring in order to get back to the Earth plane, otherwise they get stuck in the Mirror Dimension. Others have also been able to travel between dimensions. Aida, with the help of the Darkhold, constructed an Inter-Dimensional Gate to free Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz and Robbie Reyes from being trapped between two dimensions. The Ghost Rider also developed the ability to open inter-dimensional portals between the Earthly Plane and Hell with his Hellfire Chain. Once in a few years, the gates to the K'un-Lun Dimension open naturally in the mountains of China and the transition between Earth and the dimension is free. The Abilisk is capable of crossing between dimensions as well. The chamber containing the Aether was accessible from London through an inter-dimensional portal during the Convergence. When the white, grey and black Monoliths were destroyed by an explosive Kree Orb, they created a rift to the Fear Dimension which leaked to Earth. Category:Concepts